One or more aspects of the inventive concept relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device with openings or holes used for various components or structures of the device. Electronic products continue to become further reduced in size, while the demands for processing ever-higher amounts of data continue to increase. Thus, the integration degree of semiconductor devices for use in electronic products continues to increase. With increased integration, the challenges for performing fine manufacturing processes for semiconductor devices also increase.